


They Were Watching Each Other

by jbr180



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Jock!Bellamy, shy!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbr180/pseuds/jbr180
Summary: Just a drabble and slight fluff piece about Bellarke in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

The pressure was pushing down on her shoulders forcing her shoulders down and her steps seemed to be smaller than usual, perhaps she was tired today, he thought. She had sat down now and was writing something down in that book again, the one that he always saw her carrying around with her. Whatever it was that she was writing it seemed to be very intense, the way that she was hunched over the book, her hand moving fast, scribbling down word after word. Her hair kept falling down over her face, and every time she would wait at least three seconds before she reached up to tuck it behind her ear again, before her attention was focused entirely on the book again. That’s all he could see when he looked at her, before he decide to look away and focused back on his lunch.

His hands absentmindedly picked at the sandwich in front of him, his attention seemed to be somewhere else as he tore off little bits of the bread. Half of his face was hidden by his hair as it hung over his eyes and forehead, his head tilted down, looking at the food in his hands. His shoulders seemed to sag just a little lower than usual today, perhaps he had been fighting with his friends again, she thought. She directed her attention back to her notebook before he was able to catch her watching him, not that he ever had caught her.

~

He had seen her getting out of the car this morning, someone that looked like her mother was in the car, and her eyes were glistening as if she had been crying. He had so desperately wanted to know what had caused her to be sad, he wanted to comfort her and check that she was okay. But he didn’t do any of that. Instead he watched as she walked away from the car and into the school, tucking her sleeves down and over her hands. Before she disappeared into the school and she had gone out of sight.

She had seen him that morning, he was leaning against the gates outside of school, all of his friends were talking around him, but his eyes were focused on her. She knew that he could see the tears left behind in her eyes, and she silently wished that he would come over and see if she was okay. She just wanted to know that someone cared.

Now, she sat at her table again and he was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, she had the book out again and was once again writing in it. He desperately wanted to know what she wrote in that book, he wanted to know what went through her mind while she sat there, he wanted to know _her_. But he couldn’t do that, no one could, he had watched people try and talk to her before, but she shut them out and ignored them. He didn’t want to be ignored.

He was sitting with his friends again today, perhaps that had made up again, she hoped so for his sake, every time he sat alone he seemed to be upset and she hated seeing him like that. If she was braver then she might have gone and sat with him at times like that, but she could never do something like that, she wasn’t good for anyone, her mother had made her fully aware of that. So she kept herself at an arms-length with everyone, and it was better that way, or at least that’s what she told herself. Because she only hurt those that got too close to her.

~

She walked to school today, he had seen her while he was standing around outside of school with his friends that morning. She had looked tired, though she still looked as beautiful as ever, none of his friends agreed with him though. Perhaps they saw her differently than he did, maybe the beautiful blue shade of her eyes was less beautiful to them, or perhaps they didn’t see the way that the light bounced of her hair making her look more like an angel than a real person. Of course everyone had different opinions about people’s looks, so why did it make him so angry that his friends didn’t find her beautiful like he did?

He looked angry this morning when he was standing with his friends, she wondered what had happened to make him look like that. He was still handsome to her though, not that she would ever tell anyone that. His eyes always seemed to stand out, though she could never figure out what colour they were, sometimes when she saw them they looked brown and others time they were a startling black. His brown hair always looked like someone had been running their hands through it, whenever she saw his hair like that she hoped that the hands running through it were his own and not someone else’s. Any other thought hurt her too much, which was strange since she didn’t even really know him.

She wasn’t sitting at her table when he entered the cafeteria that lunch time, he immediately looked around for her, but he could see her light brown shoulder length hair nowhere. His friends forced him to sit down with them, but he couldn’t focus on anything that they were saying because he was waiting for her to walk through the doors and make everything right again.

~

She didn’t see him that day, she didn’t go into school. Usually that wouldn’t bother her, the missing a day of school part, but she found herself missing him the whole day.

She wasn’t at school the next day, he hadn’t seen her in the morning before school and when he looked over to her table at lunch time it was empty yet again, just like the day before. He found himself worrying about where she could be, was it normal to worry about someone that you barely even know? Well, he felt like he knew her, he could tell how she was feeling just by the way she sat and the way she walked, but he had never actually talked to her before. He had only heard her speak once, it was a few months ago when she had accidentally bumped into him, she had quickly gotten up and mumbled a sorry and running away, leaving him standing there as he watched her retreating figure grow slower before she had turned around a corner, out of sight.

~

 He looked worried that morning when she got to school, he was leaning against the gates again while his eyes scanned the crowd, she had no idea what he was looking for. But she briefly wondered if he had missed her yesterday she ignored that part of her brain as she walked into the main school hallway.

She was here today, he had seen her, so why did that sinking feeling that something was wrong not leave his stomach, why did he still feel like he was going to be sick any minute? Perhaps it was the way that she looked this morning when he caught sight of her, her shoulders sunk low and her eyes cast down to the floor. She looked like she had just finished fighting a battle, and had won but only just, that’s what he imagined her doing when she was away from school. Fighting a battle against an unbeatable army and always winning.

Every glance in his direction was like a secret to her, a small part of her day that she would never tell anyone about, but it was something that she always did. Like a routine. She never saw him in class, but she knew that was because they had different schedules, she learnt this in the first week of school when he was in none of her classes. That didn’t bother her too much though, she would see him in the hallways and in the cafeteria at lunch, it wasn’t like he just disappeared.

As he watched her sit at her table at lunch again, something was different this time, and at first he couldn’t figure out what it was. Until he looked down at the table in front of her and noticed the absence of her usual notebook, where was it?

In her rush to get out of the house that morning she had forgotten the one thing that she always had on her, her notebook. That morning had been especially hard in her, but she would never be able to tell anyone that, that is until she told her notebook the second that she got home.

~

The next day at lunch she was back to normal, he noticed that she had her notebook again and possibly even saw the smallest smile pass by her face before she returned it to her usual look of indifference. But that smile was all he needed, it was like a glimpse of light in the midst of a dark tunnel, a light to guide him out of the place he was being kept.

She wrote again that day, about a princess trapped in a castle and the beautiful boy that watched as she tried her best to get out, some days she wished that he would come and help her until she realised that he was helping her; he was giving her a reason to get out, to go to him. This thought brought a smile to her face, which she quickly wiped away because she knew that showing emotion was the way that people got hurt, and she didn’t know if she could take any more pain. So she continued her story of the stuck princess and her prince made of hope.

His friends always made a comment about how out of it he always was at lunch times, always staring off into the distance; how he was seeing something that they could never see. He brushed them off because they wouldn’t understand, they didn’t see how beautiful she was and how strong she was to keep going even when it looked like she couldn’t take another step. They would have called him a coward for not having the strength to get up and talk to the girl already, they didn’t understand that he couldn’t just talk to her.

~

It wasn’t until months later when he decided that if he couldn’t talk to her the least he could do was let her know that someone cared, as her eyes sunk and her bags grew darker perhaps it was the exact thing that she needed to hear. So he left a note on the edge of the table that she sat at every lunch time.

**I care.**

He figured that he didn’t need to reveal who he was because that wasn’t the reason for this, he didn’t need her to know who he was; he just wanted her to know that someone cared.

She sat down that day and nearly missed the note as she put her notebook down, but at the last second she looked down and saw that something was off about the colours on the table; it was then that she saw the words written there. At first she was confused, surely this wasn’t meant for her, but nevertheless she decided to reply.

_Who are you?_

As soon as the lunch bell rang and she left the room he rushed over to the table to see what she had replied, seeing the three words there was such a strange feeling. Finally he was actually talking to the girl he had wanted to know for as long as he can remember, but not only that; she had actually replied instead of just ignoring his message.

**A classmate.**

~

The conversation between them continued like that for about a week, each time they were washed away overnight but they two of them would start again the next day. Every day one phrase per person, some longer than others and sometimes it was as simple as one word. Each day he watched as she checked the table for another message before she even sat down and before anything else she would write down her response; sometimes it was so hard to sit still for the rest of the lunchtime, he wanted to know what she had to say.

Of course she knew who was writing her the messages, he was the only person she ever locked eyes with for more than a few seconds on a daily basis. Plus, he was always watching her as she sat down and read his note of the day, and if that wasn’t enough then his rush to get over to her table as soon as she left the room would have given him away. It was endearing really, and every time she saw him rush over to her table the second the door shut behind her she couldn’t help the smile that graced her face for a few seconds.

~

**How are you today?**

_I am well mystery person, how are you?_

**I was good yesterday, and today I am the same. Anything interesting happening in your life?**

_Not really, what about yours?_

**Well I have this big game coming up, that’s pretty interesting I guess.**

_That does certainly sound interesting._

**Would you like to come?**

_I’ll think about it._

**So that’s a maybe?**

_Yes, that’s a maybe._

~

He couldn’t help but ask her, his games were everything that he looked forward to, as soon as one was over he was counting down the days until the next one and he wanted her to come to at least one of them. So what if that was a little bit selfish.

She couldn’t decide if she would actually go to his game, would her parents even let her out of the house? She really wanted to go, even though she he never talked to him face to face she felt like she knew him. Plus, the smile that appeared on his face when she hadn’t immediately said no to his offer made her heart skip at least two beats.

~

Today was a bad day again, he could tell from the way she sat down her shoulders hunched again and her hair covering most of her face, it was like her shield from the outside world. And although her face itself looked to be devoid of emotion the glimpses he was able to catch of her eyes felt like being dunked head first into a bucket of cold water. He wanted to desperately to go over and sit with her, even if they said nothing, he wanted her to know that he was there and like he said in that note about a week ago; he cared.

She felt like she had been doing so well, she was holding it all back and she hadn’t felt the need to cry or be upset lately, perhaps she had begun to hope again. But her parents made sure to crush that hope before it was able to blossom, she probably hadn’t picked the best time to ask about going to the game, after her mother’s late shift at work. She hadn’t expected the reaction from her mother though, heaven forbid that she try to have a life outside of her education. She had cried last night, for the first time in nearly a week and how she wished that she hadn’t started to hope again because all if did was cause her more pain.

~

She knew he had noticed her change in mood yesterday, if the two eyes burning a hole in the top of her head as she looked at the table the day before wasn’t enough the words scribbled on the table made her sure.

**Are you okay?**

He watched as she sat down and saw the words; he couldn’t see her eyes, she refused to look up, but he knew that she knew that he knew she wasn’t okay, really it was quite a dumb question to ask her. But he didn’t know what else to write.

She wasn’t sure why she decided to be honest with him, maybe she had started to trust him at some point recently, either way she wasn’t going to question it any more than she had to, and so she answered him;

_Not really, but I will be. I always am._

Reading these words hit him harder than he thought they would, he knew that she wasn’t okay but her admitting it to him made it so much more real.

~

**Meet me outside, please, by the field.**

This was the message that greeted her the next day, they held a different weight to the usual messages he left for her. This one was more like a command rather than an offer, and so she decided she would listen to him, she would go meet him outside.

There he stood, staring out over the field, standing by the side lines of the field, looking at home. This was the kind of scene she wanted to draw so that she could keep it forever, if only she brought her sketch book with her to school, it was perfect.

He heard her as she approached, he turned around to watch as she approached him; her shoulders still slightly hunched and her hands hiding under the sleeves of her jacket. He could fathom why other people didn’t see her as beautiful, she was stunning, but he was also happy that they didn’t because he didn’t want anyone else to have her.

It was the first time that she felt like her characters from the story weren’t just fictional, he was the embodiment of the prince, standing there waiting for her to come to him, giving her the strength to keep walking forwards; and her his princess.

“Hey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting a few friends to read the first chapter they wanted a little bit more into what happens after the "Hey." so I write this down as a short of after-the-end-of-the-story story. I hope you enjoy it!

She never stopped writing about the princess and her prince of hope that was her one thing that she wanted to leave behind in this world, so she continued to write her beloved story; but the story started to change. The prince no longer stood by and watched and the princess tried to get out of her own personal hell, now he helped her get out. He was slowly digging away at the outside of the tower as the princess mirrored his actions on the inside, it was teamwork at its finest. And when the time came that he asked about what she wrote in that notebook of hers, she told him without hesitation because after all they were now a team.

He was amazed at the amount of things that she knew about him without her even telling him, the way he hated fighting with his friends and teammates, his love of reading, his hatred of being alone and so much more. Of course he knew all sorts of things about her, in all of the time he spent watching her and making sure she was okay he picked up a few things; but he never thought that while he was watching her, she was watching him too.

It didn’t take them long to work up a routine, it was very similar to how they were before he finally plucked up the courage to talk to her, except for two things. One, the notes were no longer left all over the table, instead they were left in the other persons locker until they got around to actually exchanging numbers. Two, he started sitting with her a few lunchtimes every week, this is of course after he was pushed into it by his teammates. Clearly his pining hadn’t gone unnoticed, nor had his sudden change in mood whenever the two of them locked eyes. Although perhaps pushed isn’t the right word, dropped may be better fitting in this situation as his team quite literally dropped him into the seat across from her one lunchtime.

She had never admired someone as much as she did him, the more and more she got to know him, his strength of character and ability to lead, it was inspiring. She was the leader of herself, but he, he was the leader of an entire team; it often left her in awe.

~

A few weeks down the road and they couldn’t be happier, becoming best friends which each other was probably the best thing that ever happened to the two of them. She had had thoughts that were a bit more than friendship about him, but every time they surfaced she pushed them down because this was her one chance to have him and she didn’t want to screw it up. Those thoughts hit her when she watched him like this, sitting across from her, laughing about something she had said, no walls or guards up; he was so beautiful. They worked so well together, they argued but it was never serious, and on those days, which were becoming more and more rare, when she didn’t want to talk then they didn’t; they just sat there and enjoyed each other company. It was so good.

It was days like today, the sunlight streaming in from the windows in the cafeteria that he would be reminded of why he fell in love with her and when she spoke about the things that she loves, the sparkle in her eyes and the light smile that graced her face; she was so beautiful. Sometimes these thoughts hit him harder than other times, but he never spoke of them, it was all so new, this relationship, he couldn’t screw it up so soon. Even though they were just friends he wouldn’t change that for the world because he got to see her like this, sunlight in her hair and a smile lighting up her whole face, so carefree and happy. He loved it, he loved her.

She even started coming to his games most of the time, under the pretence of going to the ‘library to study’ according to her mother. She enjoyed watching him play, he was so carefree and he always looked like he was having so much fun all the time. It did, however, take her a few games to get used to him being slammed into every few minutes by the other team.

In fact it was one of these games that caused a shift in the relationship between them, which was inevitable honestly.

~

As the clocked ticked down the last ten minutes of his game she sat further and further forward, elbows rested in her knees and head resting on her palms. This was the last game of the season, the final, this was the last chance for him to let the scouts see him; and how he needed them to see him, his future depended on it. She knew that he was nervous, it was all he had talked about all week, but she knew that he could do this; she believed in him. Plus he was clearly the best player on the field, she couldn’t take her eyes of him the entire game; though she might be a little biased.

He was happy that she was here, he wasn’t sure that she would come but he had seen her in the stands right before the game started, he was happy she was here to watch his last game.

With one minute left not a sound could be heard in the stands, everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching as they prayed for their team to pull through and win. She could feel the tension and the expectations and realised just how much she loved this energy, because they were all different people that didn’t always get along, but when it came down to it they were all rooting for the same team, and that brought them together in a way that nothing else ever could.

As soon as the ball left his hand he watched as it sailed through the air and into the waiting hands of his teammate, watched as his teammate ran the ball right over the line. They had scored. And right then, the final buzzer went. They had won. All he could hear was the roar of the crowd, he felt their love and looked around, until he felt the ground meet his face. A dogpile, why wasn’t he surprised. The next half an hour was a blur of movement, the crowd was joining them all of the field and so many hugs and screams of “Congratulations” were exchanged. Although he was a bit too busy looking for her familiar golden hair.

She saw him standing almost in the middle of the field bathing in the glow of the floodlights, he was turning in circles, looking from person to person until he locked eyes with her. She could see him just watch her for a few moments, an impossibly wide grin taking over his face, and before she knew it they were running towards each other.

They collided and he picked her up, his arms tight around her back and hers thrown around him clinging onto his neck, he swung her around in the air, shouts of glee filling the space around them. Slowly and carefully he placed her down on the ground, his arms dropping down to hold her around the waist, her still around his neck, their eyes locked together.

It was in that moment that he saw the love in his eyes reflected back in hers, and he thought for once that perhaps him falling in love with her all those weeks ago wouldn’t screw things up, but would make them better. As he watched her smiling up at him, her hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and with so much energy in the air around them that he felt high, he threw caution to the wind before leaning down to capture her lips with his. He couldn’t remember anything that felt this good.

It lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away, resting their foreheads together, somewhere in the background they could hear faint noises of people hollering their names and wolf-whistles, but she ignored that. She ignored everything expect him, smelling of sweat just a little bit of dirt, her head floating somewhere ten feet above them and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. She could get used to this, she though as she smiled up at him, brushing their noses together and whispering,

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading! Please drop a comment or a kudo it would mean a lot to me! I have finished writing this work so there will be no more on this one but knowing me I will be writing something more soon probably so keep an eye out!


End file.
